


We're gunna need more diapers

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hurt Barry, Sorry Not Sorry, baby barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: When a run in with a meta goes wrong team flash is stuck with the after math





	We're gunna need more diapers

"Barry we got a situation!" Iris quickly stated as her husband put on his suit 

"I'm on it be back in a flash!" he snickers as he speeds out and all of team flash groans 

"Cisco who is this meta?" iris asked as she saw him with his suit ready to put it on.

"Not sure the facial recognition couldn't identify her." 

Just then on the coms they all heard Barry scream.

"Barry?!!" when Iris got no response iris panicked. What made it even worse was his suit telemetry wasn't picking up his vitals it was like he took off the suit.  
"Barry please respond you're worrying me." Iris said holding back tears she looked at Cisco 

"I'll go find him Iris.:" Cisco said as he opened a breach.

while iris was listening to Barry's coms she heard the sound of a baby crying.

'oh no!' iris thought 'hopefully there weren't any kids there' 

"Uh iris?" Cisco peeped.

"What did you find Barry!?" Iris practically shouted

"Yea but he's... uh a bit different." 

iris was just about to ask how when suddenly a breach opened and Cisco stepped out with something in his arms. 

"Oh God... Is that?" iris asked cautiously 

Cisco only nodded 

The baby would not stop crying then it turned around and saw iris then reached out for her.

Cisco just quickly shoved Barry in Iris' arms. Iris was about to protest when Cisco spoke

"Hey he's your husband" He said as he walked out 

almost instantly Barry fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth against iris' chest.

"Oh my God my husband is a child." Iris said in shock.

Just then Joe came in with wally with some Big Belly Burger stopping in his tracks when he saw the baby.

"Iris is there something you and Barry want to tell me? Where is he?"

"Right here" Iris said

"What?" Joe asked disbelievingly

"Dad Barry went to go fight a meta and I guess she can manipulate age..." Iris said

"So this is baby Barry?" Joe asked in a cute voice motioning towards Barry practically asking Iris if he can hold him. Iris just simply handed barry over.

"Yea"

Barry yawns and buries his face deeper into Joe's broad chest. 

"I don't know how I'll be able to handle him." Iris spoke 

Just then Joe looked up with shock 

"Oh God we're gunna need more diapers..." 

\- To Be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> I know its really short the next chapters will be long


End file.
